Participants in contact sports, or self-defense training often require protective wear to minimize injury. Helmets or protective headgear are used in various sports such as football, baseball, ice hockey, field hockey, martial arts, boxing or self-defense training. Protective headgear used in boxing and martial arts may be fabricated from a resilient foam material such as polyurethane foam, which is cut and/or molded to cover sensitive portions of the head for protection. Sections of the headgear may be perforated, or contain openings for ventilation, viewing or hearing. The foam absorbs energy from blows to the head, and is lightweight to minimize stress to the neck and shoulders during use. However these headgear devices may not provide sufficient protection to certain sensitive areas of the head without adding any measurable weight or size to the headgear.